Sinceramente, Jack
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Continuación de Culpable. Jack escribe a Perséfone contándole todo lo que piensa. Tercer puesto en el reto Limpiando el ático de los Retos del foro El Monte Olimpo con el reto los Hijos del Inframundo.


Sinceramente, Jack

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a rick Riordan excepto Jack y Angela, ellos sí son de mi creación.

Esta historia participa en el reto Limpiando el ático de los Retos del foro El Monte Olimpo con el reto Hijos del Inframundo ya que los protagonistas son hijos de Perséfone.

Es algo así como una continuación de Culpable. Varias personas me preguntaron qué pasó con Jack y que opinaba de los actos de Angela. Aquí está mi respuesta.

Mamá:

Angela ha muerto. Imagino que ya lo sabes y me gustaría pensar que te importa aunque realmente lo dudo. Al fin y al cabo si ella o yo te hubiéramos importado alguna vez no estaríamos ahora en esta situación.

Ella hizo todo lo que pudo por intentar preservar la imagen que yo tenía de ti. Debió de costarle mucho esfuerzo, nunca fue buena escondiendo lo que piensa, pero jamás pronunció una palabra contra ti y sobre todo nunca me habló de la nota. La encontré entre sus cosas poco después de su muerte.

Supongo que te preguntarás por qué te estoy escribiendo esto, bueno, ni yo mismo lo sé. Quizás solo sea para decirte eso, que encontré la nota y que ahora lo entiendo, ahora entiendo todo lo que ella hizo. Ya sé que no estuvo bien, que cronos hizo mucho daño pero conozco a mi hermana y sé en lo que creía. Ella solo quería justicia. Me lo dijo cientos de veces y en parte la entendía, pero te quería. Extraño ¿No? Sabía que no habías hecho nada por nosotros pero a la vez sentía que me protegerías. Ni siquiera yo lo comprendo, en aquel entonces era solo un niño. Dioses, en aquel entonces Angela era solo una niña.

Ella tenía trece años cuando la reclutaron. No sé quién ni cómo fue, solo sé que se presentó en casa decidida y llena de energía, de ilusión. Yo no entendí demasiado lo que me estaba contando, tenía solo nueve años, pero estaba orgulloso de ella, de que fuera tan valiente y fuerte. Aún lo estoy.

Los cuatro años siguientes fueron algo complicados. Angela pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, reclutando o haciendo misiones mientras yo me quedaba en casa. Supongo que ya sabes que nuestro intento de fuga no salió bien, era de esperar de unos críos de tres y siete años solos en la calle. Yo me puse enfermo y tuvimos que volver con papá. Bueno, él tenía días buenos y días malos, por la época de Cronos estaba de bastante buen humor. Pensaba que si el bando de Angela ganaba recibiría beneficios. NO fue así, el bando de Cronos perdió y Angela murió. Su muerte le afectó más de lo que yo pensaba, aunque no sé si por ella o por los beneficios. De todos modos no me quedé mucho tiempo con él, he estado viviendo en casa de unos amigos de Angela, semidioses que tuvieron más suerte que ella. Aunque poco a poco se han ido marchando todos, es lo que tiene ir haciéndose mayor, tienes que plantearte seriamente qué vas a hacer con tu vida. En mi caso he oído hablar de un campamento para semidioses y quizá intente encontrarlo.

¿Te importa todo esto que te estoy contando? Sé que no me vas a contestar pero en mi cabeza voy a hacer como si hubieras dicho que sí. Ya sé que es estúpido, pero lo necesito, necesito saber que el tiempo que estuve creyendo en ti, negándome a ceptar que los dioses fuérais los monstruos que Angela pensaba que érais, ya te he dicho que nunca dijo nada contra ti personalmente pero me habló mucho sobre sus motivos para hacer lo que estaba haciendo y no soy tan tonto como para no entender que tú estabas incluida. Una parte de mí la entendía y te odiaba, aunque otra gritara diciendo que eso no podía ser, que eras mi madre, que te quería. No llegué a unirme a la causa de Cronos, tal vez porque A ngela creía que era demasiado joven, aunque para cuando la batalla de Manhatan tenía la misma edad que ella cuando fue reclutada o tal vez porque no creía del todo en eso de eliminar a los dioses, porque creía en ti. Han pasado cuatro años desde la muerte de Angela, tengo diecisiete, la edad que ella tenía cuando murió y si te digo la verdad, ahora no dudaría en unirme a su lucha.

Aunque ni siquiera vaya a enviarte esto.

Sinceramente, Jack.


End file.
